Television in GTA V: Carcer City
'VBC (Vice Broadcasting Channel)' The Lonely Guy - A lonely, washed up writer living in Liberty City desperatly tries and tries to get laid. Unforutantly, his shenanigans get him into trouble. Then Sarah - Then Sarah follows a woman named Sarah, who works at a fictional magizine publisher. Sarah is a major freeloader and is usually taken care of by other people and often has stuff handed to her. Usually the other characters try to help make her less dependent but she always ends up having a temper tantrum which leads to her getting her way. The Best Pals - Parodying the hit sitcom Friends. The Best Pals centers around a group of friends, who seem to have a lot of issues. 'CCC' Medicate Me - A medical drama set in a hospital located in some dirty, run-down city in the midwest. This show features lots of kissing and making out, not to mention in the wrong places and at the wrong time (like during the middle of someone's open heart sugery). This show is a parody of E.R. 'USBC' Stacey The Teenage Bitch - This series follows a bitchy and sexually devious 18-year old who discovers she is a witch. After discovering her powers, she then begins to use them, for the wrong reasons. Father Knows Best - Father Knows Best is a family sitcom that follows your average American family. The father of the family is incredibly stubborn and thinks that he is always right, even though he never is. Each episode ends with the father saying "Like they say, Father knows best!", which is then followed by "No wonder why mom was looking up divorce lawers." 'Kid's Corner!' Weird Monster Thingies! - The title says it all. The series follows three monsters: A phalic shaped snake creature, a mutant bunny that acts as if he's addicted to Crack, and a fat, one eyed man-like creature who is always seen holding what appears to be a testicle in each of his hands. Each episode follows their attempts to scare innocent victims but usually it's the victims that scare them off. Hey Dick - Set in what appears to be Liberty City, Dick is your average pre-teen who's head is shaped like, you guessed it, a dick. He and his friends are always getting into serious situations and adventures which usually are almost always being interupted by someone making a comment about the shape of his head and during almost everything the other chacters say are jokes about his head. Ruffles & Beefcake - This shows focuses on the misadventures of a skinny, hot tempered (not to mention closeted) poodle named Ruffles and his side kick Beefcake: A big, fat, retarded cat who is the only one of the duo who's rational. It's obvious that this show is a parody of The Ren & Stimpy Show, but has twice the gross-out, toilet humor than it's basis, and not to mention lots of added crude, sexual references. Category:Television